Duskcloud
quote here General Description Duskcloud is a '''long legged, black she-cat with green eyes. History Born into a litter of three, her older sister was given away to a healer as the price for helping her mother with the birthing. Despite this, since her mother was needed for nursing, the three kittens stayed together for the first little while. After seperating from Mirage, Duskcloud, her mother, and her brother, Cyn, left the area for a nearby barn they heard was friendly to cats. This choice got her mother killed and Dusk ended up traveling back to the place she was born to try and find her sister. Her brother left somewhere along the way there. When she finally met her sister for the second time, Mirage was a cruel cat who was trained by and even crueller healer. Dusk demanded that she stay with the two of them, however, the healer thought it would be better to get rid of her. She took the two she-cats to the near by Twoleg Place and sold off Dusk to one of the cats there. She was small and not very well mannered at the time, and so she bounced from one cat to the next. she was worth less than the food to feed her, but as she slowly grew up, she started to become more attractive and was eventually taken in by a cat named Abyss. Abyss had one other cat inb his service at the time, a free tom by the name of Midnight. Midnight treated Dusk kindly through out her time with him, and she found herself in love with him, however, when Abyss failed to pay one of his many debts, he sold off Midnight. Dusk would never see the tom again. Abyss at this time impregnanted the young she-cat. However, his mate was beginning to suspect he was up to something, so he sold off Dusk to an old tom named Night. Night was kind, and so, he freed the little she-cat. Dusk knew how to hunt for herself, but as she got more and more pregnant, she could no longer handle herself and hand to ask for help from Genba's army, who agreed to help her, but she would have to give up her kits as soldiers. She decided that was better that death and agreed. After a short while, a young tom came to rescue the kits the army had stolen and took Dusk back with him. She joined the Clan for her kits and became Duskpaw. She birthed her four kits and slowly began training in her spare time. When her kits became apprentices, she got her warrior name. Shortly after, and she Smokefrost became mates. She had a second litter of kits after he was made deputy. One day, she went out with her kits and was killed by a rogue, further driving her mate into depression. Family Tree Immediate family '''Mate: : Smokefrost: (Living) Sons: : Eveningclaw: (Living) : Midnightwind: (Deceased, verified member of StarClan) : Abyssleap: (Deceased, verified member of StarClan) Daughters: Leopardleap: (Deceased, verified member of StarClan) Nightstrike: (Deceased, verified member of StarClan) Doveheart: (Deceased, verified member of StarClan) Trivia *She named her kits after her rapist (Abyssleap), her first love (Midnight), and the tom that freed her (Nightstrike). Her daughter (Doveheart) was named after the healer who took her sister. Category:StarClan Category:Wolfgrowl Category:Apprentice Writer